


shining like the stars: devouring the sun

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: Lance froze as he felt the brush of lips across the back of his neck; the faint trace of teeth on his skin. “Mm, you smell really good,” Keith murmured, his breath hot. Lance relaxed just slightly; although he wasn’t sure he would live down the high-pitched shriek he let loose at the first hint he wasn’t as alone in the showers as he thought. Keith’s teeth were slightly sharp, and Lance inhaled as he felt them trace the scarred wound that Lance wore proudly on the back of his neck. “Really,reallygood. Did your heat start early?”a side-story toshining like the stars





	shining like the stars: devouring the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This particular pwp side-story is in celebration of one whole year of shining like the stars! The first chapter was originally published on tumblr on 6/23/16. Thank you all for reading my fic and I hope you enjoy some shklance smut as it will still be a while before we get smut again in the main story!

Lance froze as he felt the brush of lips across the back of his neck; the faint trace of teeth on his skin. “Mm, you smell really good,” Keith murmured, his breath hot. Lance relaxed just slightly; although he wasn’t sure he would live down the high-pitched shriek he let loose at the first hint he wasn’t as alone in the showers as he thought. Keith’s teeth were slightly sharp, and Lance inhaled as he felt them trace the scarred wound that Lance wore proudly on the back of his neck. “Really, _really_ good. Did your heat start early?”

“Heats aren’t really _supposed_ to smell good to other omegas,” Lance huffed, and sighed out an amused snort. He knew that wasn’t entirely true because Keith always smelled fantastic on his heats; but then again Keith wasn’t exactly a normal, one-hundred-percent human omega, so that probably had something to do with it. Lance couldn’t really remember anyone’s heats at the Garrison, but everyone there were going to be on suppressants so he wouldn’t have noticed anyway.

“Mm, that sucks.” Keith nipped at his shoulder a little and Lance reached back blindly, finding the side of Keith’s head with his hand and pushing him off. “Are you really trying to tell me you’re on your heat and you’re _not_ horny, Lance? Did Shiro knock you up?”

“ _Keith,”_ Lance said, and Keith hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and settling up against him. He was making a soft noise in his throat that almost sounded like he was purring, and if Lance didn’t know any better he would assume that Keith was currently wearing his Galra form and was quite furry. “You know he can’t knock us up.”

“I think he’s just saying that to get out of wearing a condom,” Keith muttered, as if they even had any of those on board. Lance snorted. Keith kissed Lance’s bare shoulder. “Wanna go back to our room and fuck?”

“I _was_ taking a shower,” Lance said, as if the hot spray of the water and their general nudity wasn’t a big freaking clue. “Where did you come from, anyway? I thought I’d hear you stomping around a big echo-y room like this. Did you turn into some kind of furry ninja or something?” The rumbling noise that Keith was making got a little stronger, and Lance shoved at him. “Are you _purring?”_ He turned in Keith’s arms just to make certain that boyfriend #1 wasn’t purple or something.

“No,” Keith said, affronted. “I’m not.”

“It sure sounds like you are.” Keith wasn’t purple, although his eyes didn’t look quite right.

Lance grabbed Keith’s face with both his hands, and Keith scrunched up his nose, not impressed with the way he was being handled. “Hey, stop that,” he said, and then Lance stuck both his thumbs in Keith’s mouth, pushing back his lips, and almost got bit. “What the fuck are you _doing?”_

“You’re like, ten percent Galra right now,” Lance said. “Your teeth are super sharp, dude, I don’t want you sucking my dick with those needles anywhere near my most important bits.” Keith grabbed both of Lance’s hands by the wrists and yanked them away from his wrist, scowling.

“Who said anything about sucking _your_ dick?”

“You said ‘wanna go fuck’, that’s usually an accompanying activity. Why are you suddenly a sliding scale of Galra attributes, it’s usually go full or go home with you.”

“I don’t know,” Keith said hotly. “This is new to me too, okay? Maybe it has something to do with how that druid witch zapped me a few times and doused me in quintessence.” He narrowed his eyes at Lance. “Don’t you dare tell Pidge, she’ll want to hook me up to that eviscerated med-pod she’s turned into a diagnostic device again.”

Lance giggled. “You looked like a blown-dry poodle when she got done with you last time.” He held out his hand a few inches from Keith’s face. “Like, your fur went out to here, it was hilarious. I still have the pictures on my phone.”

Keith’s expression was unimpressed. “Oh you do, huh.”

“Good luck with that, I changed my pin.” Lance dropped his arms over Keith’s shoulders, putting his back to the hot spray of water. He leaned in close, a teasing smirk on his face. “My heat _is_ a little early. Wanna have some fun?”

“I’m always up for some fun,” Keith said, his hands now resting on Lance’s bare hips, his fingers curled in just enough that Lance could tell his nails were no longer blunt. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“Mm?” Lance said, as he started grinding into Keith’s hipbone.

“Wanna send Shiro into a rut?”

Both of Lance’s eyebrows raised lazily. “A full-blown one? You sure you wanna do that, he’ll knot you too. Not quite as fun not on your heat.”

Keith bit his bottom lip and looked downright devilish, something that turned Lance on beyond belief. “About that,” he said, tilting his head in toward Lance’s. “I have a plan….”

 

* * *

 

Lance stretched out on Shiro’s bed. If he stretched himself out as far as he could, feet planted on the wall at the base of the bed, his fingertips barely brushed the wall that served as a headboard. The bunks were uniform in size and were large enough — at minimum — to fit a full-grown Galra. Lance didn’t think about that too hard, instead rolling around in the rumpled sheets and spreading his scent without even really thinking about it.

The door hissed open and Lance paused, arms still outstretched — but it wasn’t Shiro. There was a pang of disappointment in his belly that Keith seemed to sense and was not fazed by anymore. He did the same thing on his heat, after all. “He’s still training,” Keith said as the door slid shut behind him. “We don’t have a lot of time, though; I hung around him a little and there’s enough of your scent on me that it should linger for long enough to catch his attention.”

“Mm,” Lance said, and rolled so that he was no longer stretched out along the bed but instead planted his heels on the edge of the mattress. “You know what will get my scent in the air faster? Put your fuckin’ dick in me, samurai.”

Keith ignored Lance, dropping the set of magnetic cuffs on the mattress and pulling his black tee shirt off. Lance groaned and fisted his hand around his cock, stroking himself again and whining audibly as he watched Keith strip down with practiced efficiency. He tossed his clothes in a pile by the bed and glanced at the magnetic cuffs, and then retrieved his pants and pulled the remote control out of his pocket, tossing that to land in the sheets with the cuffs.

Lance arched his back against the mattress, squeezing his cock and wetting his lips as he watched Keith prep. “You really think this is gonna work?” he said, as Keith climbed onto the bed and straddled Lance. “Not that I’m doubting you, but wouldn’t it just be easier to go tell Shiro I wanna climb on his dick tonight?”

“Yeah, it would probably be easier,” Keith said, leaning down on one elbow and forcing Lance to lie flat on the mattress without actually touching him. He looked over Lance for a moment, his usually violet eyes glowing slightly amber. It was a bit disconcerting and, Lance wasn’t above admitting it, really fucking hot. Keith hadn’t let them touch him much in Galra form and that had trained some part of Lance’s brain to get ridiculously turned on at the thought of him doing anything with Keith in bed like _that._ He didn’t know if Keith kept his Galra side at bay out of deference to Shiro or what, but god _damn_ Keith looking at him like that was really doing it for Lance at the moment. He squirmed and started yanking his hand up and down his cock faster, feeling the tingles of a building orgasm under his skin.

His heats hadn’t really been the same since Keith had started his. Yeah, Lance had been on suppressants prior to that but the overwhelming neediness and the urge to climb on every single thing that resembled a phallus had decreased. He could feel the heat under his skin but he could manage it better; it wasn’t incapacitating in the slightest …or at least it wasn’t until one of his mates put their mouth on his bonding mark and sucked.

Which Keith did.

With great abandon.

Lance already had his head turned into the sheet and couldn’t really go anywhere with Keith’s needle-sharp teeth on his skin. He tried to turn his head but Keith kept him pinned, and that did it for Lance, yowling as he came, one hand curled in the sheets under his chin, the other tight on his cock. He shuddered and stroked himself through the aftershocks, and Keith laughed into his shoulder, pushing himself up enough to kiss Lance deeply.

“Hair trigger today, huh?” he said when they parted and Lance thought the _fuck you_ but it didn’t quite make it out of his throat. His chest heaved as his body went to war with the thought of a refractory period and his primal need as an omega to _fuck._ Keith pushed off him entirely and reversed his position, presenting his as to Lance.

“Oh no,” Lance wheezed finally. “No needle teeth on my dick, fuzzbucket.”

Keith rolled his eyes and looked back at Lance. “Prep me, you jackass. Or you can eat me out, I don’t care—”

Keith spoke the magic words. Lance grabbed him with both hands, fingers digging into the meat of Keith’s ass. Keith let out a small, startled noise and gripped the edge of the mattress with both his hands, spreading his knees a little wider in the sheets as Lance figured out the best position to eat him out.

Lance’s oral fixation — and skill — was almost legendary. Keith really hadn’t believed it until Lance made him come once with his tongue alone. It had only taken a few times with Shiro before Lance was attempting to choke down Shiro’s entire dick, knot and all; Keith had to pull him off it or risk explaining to Allura that they had to shove Lance into the healing pod because he nearly aspirated himself on Shiro’s come.

Keith shuddered and gripped the edge of the mattress tighter as he felt Lance’s breath on his ass; his tongue, his fingers — he was _good_ at this. Better than Shiro, who was impatient and always more ready to put his dick where his fingers were. Keith wasn’t on his heat, he wouldn’t produce his own lubrication so easily unlike Lance; but Lance would stretch him good.

After some minutes of this Lance lifted his head, chin slick and messy with the flavored lube Shiro kept squirreled away, and said; “wait, I thought you were supposed to be fucking _me._ ”

“God, shut up,” Keith groaned; he squeezed his hand tight around his cock and thrust his hips into it. Lance scrabbled to keep his grip on Keith’s ass. He could _hear_ Lance roll his eyes and slide his fingers back into Keith; a lot of fingers, more than the last time and Keith shuddered hard, teetering at the precipice. Lance yanked his fingers out just that quick and Keith let out a loud noise of disappointment and glared back at Lance.

Lance licked his fingers clean and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not coming unless you’re inside me,” he said, and wiggled his hips. “C’mon man, I wanna get plowed.”

“Shiro is gonna wreck your ass before too long,” Keith said, but climbed off Lance and sat on his knees on the bed beside him.

“Yeah, because he’ll really be able to do that tied down,” Lance huffed. “C’mon, do you want me to beg because I’m not above doing it.” He rolled up on his side and presented his back to Keith, and when that elicited no reaction he crawled up on his hands and knees and presented properly. His ass was slick with fluid; if Keith glanced at the sheets where Lance was lying he knew he would see that they were soaked. Keith mock-sighed, he wasn’t as put out as he made it seem, and spread Lance’s ass so he could his hole; pink and shiny in the light.

Lance whined something that was probably supposed to be words, but he had pressed his forehead to the mattress and was shaking slightly. Keith took pity on him and his hips down so his ass wasn’t quite as high in the air, then got up on his knees and rested his leaking cock on the curve of Lance’s ass.

“Oh _yeeeeeah,_ ” Lance’s relief was palpable, he practically vibrated with his want at the warmth and weight of Keith. “Put it in, put it _in…_ ”

It was hard work to deny Lance this for long; the memory of sensation alone was enough that fluid kept leaking from the tip of Keith’s cock. Finally he leaned forward, which pushed his cock up Lance’s ass just to feel him squirm, then pulled back and pressed the head of it against Lance’s opening. “Slow or hard?” he asked, holding his cock steady.

“Hard, _hard_ ,” Lance begged, muffled, and Keith obliged without hesitation, burying himself in Lance in one solid, strong stroke. Lance squalled into the mattress, clawing at the sheets like he was trying to get away from Keith but Keith held him tight, bottomed out, his balls clenching as he tried to hold off from coming based on that action alone.

“Fuck,” Lance sobbed. “Fuck, _fuck—”_

That sounded like a fine idea to him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro rubbed under his nose as he clapped Hunk on the shoulder with his free hand. “I told you that you’d be able to pin me,” he said, chest heaving but grinning at the other Paladin. Hunk was bright red, with embarrassment or exertion Shiro wasn’t certain but it didn’t really matter either way. Hunk was excellent in unarmed combat, especially wrestling moves, but he lacked confidence in himself and Shiro was working with him because he felt like Hunk thought Shiro was the only person who he wouldn’t seriously hurt sparring at full strength.

“You let me,” Hunk accused him, and Ilianya clucked from the sideline.

“He did not,” she said. “That was an excellent pin, you did very well.”

Now Hunk absolutely was blushing, and Shiro grinned and this time smacked him on the back as he thanked Shiro and then walked toward where Ilianya stood. Shiro rubbed under his nose again and exhaled hard, trying to source out the strange tingling sensation that breathing was bringing. It wasn’t the sweat and musk of combat, but something else equally as familiar.

_Keith’s hand on his arm, a sly grin; the scent of Lance clinging to him…_

Shiro exhaled again and grinned. Okay, so _that’s_ what it was. He ran a hand back through his hair and waved to Hunk and Ilianya. They were standing a little too close in each other’s personal spaces as Ilianya described some sort of Altean wrestling move with her hands. Neither of them were really paying attention to him as he left.

The scent was stronger in the hallway; faint yet very familiar. Pidge complained a little about the heat-scents when they happened; but both omegas were properly bonded and their heats weren’t _as_ vivid and distracting as if they weren’t. Not to say that _Shiro_ wasn’t quite a bit distracted by their heats, but that came with the territory. Pidge hadn’t yet been able to synthesize a comparable chemical substitute for the suppressants — Lance hadn’t thought to save one of his pills before he ran out and she was working on making something from scratch; so it was a good thing that he’d gone ahead and claimed them both.

In the meantime, it smelled like it was time for Lance’s heat and Shiro’s cock twitched in his sweats.

Shiro was a disgusting, sweaty mess after having been in the training hall for half the day, _really_ he should go rinse off before finding Lance; if he laid eyes on him when his scent was this fresh and potent Shiro probably wouldn’t be able to peel himself away until his first heat cycle subsided.

Of course, that required swinging by his room first to grab a change of clothes, and when Lance’s scent got stronger the closer he got to his room all thoughts of a shower abandoned him quick. Shiro slammed his hand against the wall plate and the door almost couldn’t open fast enough; letting loose a billowing wave of scents threaded together. The strongest being Lance, followed very closely by the scent of sex. Shiro growled and stepped through the door, his gaze sweeping immediately to the bed.

Lance was sprawled out luxuriously, one leg over the edge of the mattress. He was on his side, curled around so that his ass was facing the door but so he could also watch somewhat, clearly waiting for Shiro’s arrival. Lance grinned lazily at Shiro’s entrance, but Shiro’s attention was immediately drawn to the curve of Lance’s ass and the frothy mix of fluid leaking down his cheeks. “Took you long enough,” Lance rumbled, and Shiro made to cross the room.

Before he took another step, hands closed on his left wrist.

His first instinct was to fling his attacker but they were too quick for him, as Shiro twisted his left arm two hands closed on his right wrist. He twisted again and there was Keith, standing in front of him with an innocent expression on his face which spoke volumes to Shiro as Keith generally didn’t do innocent expressions. Shiro was torn somewhat between asking Keith what the heck was going on, and forgetting about Keith for the moment and dealing with his omega in heat first. Logic won out.

For the moment.

“Keith,” Shiro said, breathing hard. “What did you—?”

Keith held up a small remote control, gave Shiro an apologetic grin, and then pressed a button.

Without any warning, both of Shiro’s wrists snapped together in front of him.

He looked down at his wrists in confusion and recognized the magnetic wrist restraints; the teal light glowing in the cuff the same one that lit their Paladin armor. He raised his head and looked at Keith. “What the hell, Keith.”

“We want to have a little fun tonight,” Keith said, a playful one to his voice. “Isn’t that right, Lance?”

“Keith wants to have fun,” Lance said from the bed. He hadn’t sat up. “I want to ride you like the thoroughbred you are.”

Shiro licked his lips and looked down at the magnetic restraints, and back up to Keith. “Fun like we’ve discussed?” he asked, trying to ignore the screaming demon in his pants that told him to smack Keith, get the remote, and then climb on Lance and make him wail.

“And then some,” Keith said, tossing the remote into the sheets by Lance and foiling Shiro’s plan #1. He stepped forward, into Shiro’s personal space and studied him, scrutinizing his face. Keith’s eyes weren’t quite right. Shiro frowned at that, he _smelled_ normal, but while his eyes weren’t the full-on gold they would be in his Galra form they did have a soft amber glow to them. “You alright with that, Takashi?”

Shiro licked his lips and glanced to Lance. “I need to fuck Lance,” he said a little hoarsely, and surprised at how his brain had flipped tracks.

“Sounds like he’s in a rut,” Lance said, his voice brimming with excitement. “It _worked._ ”

“Well it’s not like it’s _that_ difficult to get a rut going,” Keith said. Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to care that they planned it, at least not yet. He didn’t necessarily _like_ rutting; well, he certainly enjoyed it at the time but the loss of his facilities always unnerved him. It never seemed to happen outside of a safe space in the bedroom, but the _potential_ was there for someone to get really, really hurt … and he wasn’t sure that he could live with himself if he let either of his mates get hurt.

“Yeah, no shit,” Shiro rumbled and Lance made another excited noise from the bed, this one low in his throat. Somehow, he managed to both not glance at Lance on the bed nor throw himself in that direction, returning his focus to Keith and wondering if either of them had any idea exactly how much self-control it was taking him to remain standing in place.

Keith put both his hands on Shiro’s arms, held straight out in front of him, his wrists together. “Will you behave?” Keith asked, and the way he asked it made Shiro tremble just slightly; it also sent a small wave of confusion through him because he knew what his ruts did to him but when Keith pitched his voice like that Shiro just wanted to _submit._

“Nope,” Shiro hissed and finally looked past Keith. Lance was still lying on the bed, although he had shifted position to retrieve the remote that locked the magnetic cuffs. He caught Shiro looking and spread his legs shamelessly, showing the sopping mess he was already. “You’ve fucked my omega.”

“Like I’m not your omega too,” Keith said, but his tone was amused. Shiro bent his arms and Keith raised his hands, and raised an eyebrow. “I was just warming him up for you,” he said. When Shiro didn’t respond, still staring at Lance, Keith rolled his eyes and pushed Shiro toward the bed. “All right, bed for you then. Lance, move.”

Lance rolled obediently to the side as Shiro sat hard on the edge of the bed. Because of the recessed nature of the berth it tended to hold smells in well, and the entire area was thick with the scent of Lance and Keith’s sex, and overriding that, Lance in general. Shiro tilted his head back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, savoring their mixed scent. “Hey, good job Keith,” Lance said. “He’s still dressed.”

“If I release the cuffs he’s gonna hold you down and knot you,” Keith said, hands on his hips as he frowned down at Shiro. Shiro looked up at Keith through his eyelashes and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible in the hope that maybe Keith would fall for it this time and let him go so that he could do just precisely that.

“Talkin’ like that’s a bad thing,” Lance murmured. He sat up now and Shiro looked over at him and tried to determine if he could bowl Lance over and grind against him; of course he _was_ still wearing his pants — while Shiro was confident he could free himself enough to at least breed his omega it wouldn’t be easy. Keith’s hand on his face brought him back for a second and he looked up at Keith, blinking his eyes and slightly dazed.

“Damn,” Keith breathed. “You’re really affected this time, aren’t you?”

“He gets like this for you when you’re on _your_ heat,” Lance said in a sing-song voice. “He’s just too busy fucking your brains out for you to notice.” Lance was suddenly _very_ close but Keith had Shiro’s face in a firm grasp; both hands on it now. “I’m taking off his pants. Shiro, I’m taking off your pants.”

He couldn’t really squirm as much as he wanted to now, his hands were cuffed together in front of him and Shiro held his arms up, bent at the elbow because Lance had absolutely wriggled underneath them, all warm brown skin and slick with sweat and Shiro could barely even appreciate that because Keith had his face in a freaking death grip. Shiro growled a little in his throat, but Keith growled right back and his was casually scarier, it left the small hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck standing at attention.

“You’re going to fuck Lance,” Keith said, as if that wasn’t _the_ plan, the only plan, the only thing Shiro could really _think_ about and oh god that was Lance’s hand on his dick, thank _fuck._ Shiro hissed out a relieved sigh as Lance licked the head of his cock, still lying on his lap. “You’re gonna fuck him, and while you’re doing that, I’m gonna fuck _you._ ”

Oh.

 _That_ sort of fun.

Shiro’s mouth went dry as his poor overstimulated brain tried to put together a logical progression that he could argue to Keith; yeah he didn’t really mind the idea of it but he was in a _rut_ now and that made things a little different; it was like asking Keith to _not_ be the receiver when he was on his heat, but Shiro hadn’t quite arrived at that thought yet when keith brought his face in so close Shiro could feel his breath and said, with that peculiar rumble to his voice, “I’m going to make you _mine_ , Takashi.”

Lance chose that exact moment to suck the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth and Shiro arched his back and moaned, Keith’s words settling in with their peculiar timbre and nestling in his belly. Keith kissed him roughly and Shiro thought, _okay, yeah. This could be fun._

 

* * *

 

“Wow, holy _shit,_ ” Lance said as he pulled Shiro’s sweatpants completely off his leg. Shiro flopped back onto his back on the bed, his arms pinned to his chest as Keith kept kissing him. Keith climbed onto Shiro, straddling him and grinding on his flushed-red dick. _That_ was an absolutely attractive image that Lance took a moment to admire as he tossed Shiro’s sweatpants over his shoulder.

Shiro was blindly grinding upwards; his cock wholly erect and leaking clear fluid from the tip. There was already a faint swelling toward the base, and Lance grinned, palming Shiro’s cock and pressing it back against Keith. This action produced identical groans from the pair of them. “Yanno,” Lance said, putting both his hands on Keith’s hips, “ _I’m_ the one in heat, here.”

“So you keep reminding me,” Keith said, and with a sigh slid off Shiro. Lance very gleefully climbed over him to place himself in Keith’s abandoned spot, pressing his knees into the sheets and straddling Shiro. The skin on skin contact was doing dizzying things to him and Lance exhaled, leaning over Shiro and putting both his hands on the mattress on either side of Shiro’s head. Shiro was watching him with a lazy sort of want; he was practically vibrating with it but was attempting to keep it under control. Well, he couldn’t have _that_ now, that was half the fun.

Lance bit his bottom lip, and sat back on his knees, imitating the grinding motion Keith had been doing previously. Shiro groaned, loudly, and Lance smirked, bracing one hand on Shiro’s belly, fingers tangling in the sleeveless shirt he was still wearing. “Lift your arms for me,” he said, smoothing his hands over Shiro’s abdomen, and Shiro tilted his head.

“For a kiss,” he said.

Lance leaned up immediately, Shiro didn’t have to ask twice. As he moved Shiro raised his arms above his head and arched his back slightly, moaning softly into Shiro’s mouth as they kissed. That moan bit off into a surprised, choked noise, and Lance pushed up, alarmed. “Holy shit,” Shiro groaned, but he didn’t sound _pained_ , just surprised. “Holy, _mm_ , holy _shit—_ ”

He glanced back up and realized that Keith was kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, one of Shiro’s legs hooked over his shoulder as he concentrated on his task. “Jeez, were you going to warn anyone?” Lance asked, and Keith looked up, brow furrowed in confusion at the interruption. “You okay, Shiro?”

“I’m good,” Shiro said, exhaling. When Lance glanced back he still had his arms up over his head and back arched, and Lance nearly had a stroke at his positioning. He was breathing fast and hard, and Shiro wet his lips, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes.

Lance groped back behind him for Shiro’s dick, found it and squeezed. Shiro moaned again, writhing as much as he could with Keith holding him down and fingering him. Lance was a bit torn up, he _really_ wanted to sit himself on Shiro’s dick like, right now — but once he did that he’d lose what little was left of his focus and he wasn’t ready to surrender just yet. He stroked Shiro a few more times, watching him squirm, and leaned forward, rucking Shiro’s shirt up with both his hands, running his palms over Shiro’s scarred skin slowly.

Shiro was breathing through his mouth now, his head tossed back and his eyes closed. “Lance,” Shiro rasped, and Lance squeezed his chest with both hand, tweaking his nipples and then leaning down, curious, to lick one. Shiro was making _fantastic_ noises now, and he was enjoying every minute of it. “Lance _please_ ,” this time Shiro was groaning and Lance looked up, tongue still out as he suckled on Shiro’s nipple. “I need to be inside you, _fuck—_ ”

Okay, that was _insanely_ hot, hearing Shiro beg. Lance groaned and shifted. He was dripping again, he could feel the wetness running down his thighs and leaving small wet streaks on Shiro’s skin where he straddled him. Lance pushed up and settled himself across Shiro’s chest, putting his hands on Shiro’s face and kissing him. “Beg for me again,” he said huskily, and Shiro brought his arms down, surrounding Lance with his cuffed hands and pinning him to Shiro’s chest.

“I _will_ be inside you,” Shiro rumbled and Lance groaned, tried to wriggle out from Shiro’s grasp but he had both his arms over Lance and Lance wasn’t going anywhere without Shiro’s say-so.

“That’s not begging,” Lance mock-pouted, grinding his dick against Shiro’s belly because the friction was setting him alight.

“It’s a promise,” Shiro said. “I’m going to knot you, right now.”

Lance laughed a little but then Shiro surged up, pushing off the mattress without using his arms. Lance squalled in surprise as Shiro shifted him down, pushing his body back down against Shiro’s cock. They weren’t quite at the right angle for Shiro to drive home, Lance would have to line them up himself but the feel of Shiro’s cock rubbing through his slick and pressing near his hole made him come apart, shaking, in Shiro’s arms. He sobbed into Shiro’s skin, and when Shiro finally lifted his arms and said, “ride me,” with the full authority of an alpha in his voice Lance didn’t hesitate. His cock left stick strands of come behind on Shiro’s skin, but he shifted his hips back, seeking the shaft without his hands and finally relenting, using one hand without looking to line them up.

It was bliss, to feel the broad head of Shiro’s cock press in and spread him open. It was _more_ than Keith’s cock, it filled him in the most perfect way. Lance arched his back and pushed off of Shiro further, sliding down easily until he was stopped by the hot bulge under the velvety skin. Shiro was so turned on he’d begun to knot without even being inside him.

“Why’d you stop?” Keith’s voice startled him, and Lance tilted his head as Keith kissed his neck, needle-sharp teeth leaving small lines of bright red on his skin. Lance exhaled, opened his mouth to tell him when he felt both of Keith’s hands on his hips and realized just as Keith pushed him down.

He tried to surge up against Keith’s hands but Shiro brought his hips up at the same time, forcing the half-formed bulge through the tight ring of muscle and making Lance choke. He arched his back against Keith’s chest, still trying to claw himself up off it even as Shiro’s hips followed him through the up and down motion, until gravity won out and Lance sat down hard on him. Shiro’s knot was all the way inside now, and Lance melted back into Keith’s arms, panting loudly, his head lolling on Keith’s shoulder, brain gone to static fuzz.

Keith’s hands were hot as they slid over his hips and settled on his belly, palms flat above the root of his cock, pressed in the rough curls that frame it. He traced one hand down to palm over Lance’s cock, smearing the fluid that had leaked all over and he pressed his other hand firmly over Lance’s belly, feeling out the shape of Shiro’s cock inside him. Lance moaned and shuddered; his cock spurted white fluid, the orgasm weak and thready.

Shiro was watching Lance intently, his arms bent again, hands together beside his face. “He sounds fantastic, doesn’t he?” Keith said, stroking Lance slowly and enjoying the garbled noises that Lance was making.

“I want to make him scream,” Shiro said roughly. He bounced his hips, moving the knot inside Lance and eliciting a loud, wordless noise from him that wasn’t quite a scream. His eyes flickered to Keith, who was watching Lance. “Just like I”m going to make _you_ scream.”

Keith bit his bottom lip and glanced back to Shiro through hooded eyes. “You first,” he said, and shoved Lance forward.

 

* * *

 

Keith realized, a little too late, that he should have just made Lance get on Shiro first because the amount and consistency of fluid running down over Shiro’s thighs was making for a fantastic lubricant. He ran his hand through it again, smearing the slick over Shiro’s tight skin, and then pushing three fingers into him. Shiro tightened immediately on Keith’s fingers and Keith heard him grunt and murmur something softly to Lance.

“I’m gonna put it in,” he announced, pushing off his knees and standing up. Shiro looked up at him, his arms over Lance and his hips moving slightly, keeping up the stimulation of being inside Lance. Keith rested one hand on Shiro’s knee, Shiro’s heel on the edge of the mattress, and curled his fingers. “That’s still okay, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Shiro said, his focus clearly elsewhere at the moment. “Do what you want, Keith, I—” Shiro rolled his hips and Lance’s muffled moan sent a shudder down Keith’s spine. He made a mental note that they should definitely try this sometime when Shiro wasn’t consumed with fucking an omega and rubbed himself with one hand, coating his dick in the slick fluid soaking into the bed under Shiro.

Shiro was tighter than Lance; but then again Lance didn’t require any prep. Keith pressed in slowly, eyes trained down between them, watching the progress and also being distracted by where Lance and Shiro were joined just in front of him. Keith put one hand on the small of Lance’s back to brace himself and felt Lance’s skin jump at the contact.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Shiro said suddenly, and tightened hard on Keith. Keith looked up but Shiro wasn’t looking at him, eyes squeezed shut and arms tight over Lance, keeping him down. Lance’s head was tucked in right beside Shiro’s but he had turned his head and was staring with a glazed expression at Keith.

“Keep going,” Lance husked, and Keith realized in surprise that he had stopped. He put his hand on Shiro’s knee and pushed the rest of the way in, in one long, smooth motion.

Shiro reacted to that. He groaned loud, moaned Keith’s name in the most obscene tone he had ever used, and promptly came. Keith got a front row view of that, Shiro’s balls contracting and dick surging, his own cock twitching buried deep inside Shiro.

Lance sobbed into Shiro’s neck but the knot inside him kept Shiro’s come firmly where it was supposed to be; the only fluid still escaping was the clear slick that the omega produced. “Shiro, Shiro,” Lance was repeating Shiro’s name over and over as he rocked on his cock, and Keith grinned, moving slowly inside Shiro. Shiro himself hadn’t quite put his thoughts back together enough to do anything other than moan with every slow thrust, legs twitching around Keith’s hips.

“Knew you’d like it,” Keith said, shifting his position and picking up the pace, varying his thrust and watching Shiro begin to unravel again just that quickly. Turned out that ruts weren’t that different from heats after all….

 

* * *

 

Shiro lay stretched out on the bed, his arms over his head again and his eyes nearly glazed over. He wasn’t _quite_ incoherent but he was still recovering after the third orgasm; he didn’t have the refraction time of an omega but the rut was helping in getting him back to hard very quickly. Lance shifted off him, Shiro’s cock not wanting to slide out without help. The swelling of the knot had gone down, for the moment.

“Fuck,” Lance grunted as he finally disengaged. Shiro’s cock made an obscene noise as the head burst free, followed by a decent amount of come. Lance rolled onto his back and put his hand on his belly, then flung his other arm over his eyes, legs splayed out.

“Did you cycle off?” Keith asked. He was still between Shiro’s legs but he had stopped moving.

“No,” Lance’s voice was strained, he pressed down on his lower belly with one hand as if that would help force him empty. “I’m so _full,”_ he groaned, and looked down at himself. “God _damn_ , Shiro, it’s only been like a _week_. Where does it all come from?”

Instead of giving a coherent answer, Shiro just groaned in response.

Keith made an amused noise and finally pulled out, watching Shiro twitch. There was something insanely satisfying about watching the small dribble of come escape his alpha’s hole, and Keith licked his lips and climbed up on the bed, delivering a much-needed kiss. Shiro’s eyes opened and he made a needy noise into the kiss and Keith laughed, putting one hand on Shiro’s chest to lever himself up. “You enjoyed that more than you thought you would, huh,” he said, smearing Lance’s come across the toned muscles of Shiro’s stomach.

“’s good.” Shiro said lazily, and strained his arms. “Can you—? My shoulders are killing me….”

“Nope,” Keith said, licking his fingers clean. “You think I’m done with you?”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Shiro said, and raised his hands, the remote that controlled the magnetic lock between two fingers. “Because I found this.”

Keith’s eyes widened. Lance shifted onto his side and _laughed._ “Wreck him, Shiro,” he said, stroking his half-hard cock idly as Shiro rolled Keith, pinning him underneath Shiro on his belly.

Shiro bit the back of Keith’s neck as he held him down, and Keith squalled, scrabbling at the sheets as Shiro plunged into him with practiced ease. Keith gasped into the sheets, face gone red and fight run out of him just that fast, Shiro looked over at Lance and panted harshly, “Don’t go anywhere, I’m not done with you either.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Lance purred, and stretched out to enjoy the show.


End file.
